


...In The Breakdown

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Canadian Idol RPF, Canadian Music RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Present Tense, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye





	...In The Breakdown

He's huddled into the cushions as deeply as his thin body can go. He's been that way ever since they all returned to the mansion, not wanting to look at or talk to anyone.

But not because of anything _they've_ done.

It's been a few hours now, long enough for a beam of moonlight to cast silver-white glows on the dark sofa. He's been left all alone, just the way he likes- and deserves- it.

"Mookie?"

No, he's hallucinating that voice. He tucks his head closer to his chest.

"C'mon, Mook," a second voice appears from his imagination and a gentle hand alights on his shoulder.

Actually, a touch like that one can't imagine. Mookie slowly lifts his head and opens his eyes to see his best friends and lovers, both looking at him with sympathy.

_What great actors they are._ "Go 'way," he mumbles and shuts himself away again.

"Hey, boy, don't be like that," Earls says and locks his arms much as he can around the teen's waist.

"We're not mad at you," Drew adds quietly. "Nobody expected that to happen. It wasn't fair."

Mookie sniffs in derision at himself. "Y'know, I was actually ready to go," he finally chokes. "I'm only Mr. Live-In-The-Bottom-Three anyway, I'm that awful."

"Oh, nonononono." Drew perches himself on the armrest and lays a hand on Mookie's hair, ruffling it. "You're one of the best and everyone knows it."

Earl begins rubbing soothing circles on the younger man's stomach, but they're not helping him keep his voice under control. "Do you have any _idea_ how I felt then? It could've been either of you, just because I'm the teenybopper dreamboat and..."

Mookie can never keep a promise he makes to himself, this one not to cry being no exception. His last words are choked off by a sob that wracks his whole body and he hates himself more than ever.

The others don't say anything, but Earl pulls the teen closer to him to rest his head near his heart and gently stroke his hair. Drew settles himself on a cushion and nestles as close as he can, his head barely reaching Mookie's shoulder. The only sounds are two sets of calm breathing and heartbeats, and one emotional distress.

After Mookie's finally cried himself out, he lets his formerly-rigid body go slack against the embraces. "Please don't hate me, guys," he says weakly.

"Nah, nah," Earl shakes his head and adds an extra squeeze to his hug. "We love ya like they love ya- even _more_\- and that's sayin' a lot."

"There's only gonna be one of us sooner or later anyway," Drew adds, ever the voice of reason even with the great unspoken.

Mookie wants to say _no_, drop out right that instant and take his friends with him so they'll never have to be seperated again, because what's being famous if you're unhappy and lonely? But that's just not realistic.

"I love you guys," he murmurs, the only thing he can think of to say, if it's enough.

"Hey, we're gonna be fine," Earl says and wipes away Mookie's tears with his thumb. "We're in this together, OK?"

He really wants to believe it, especially in the arms of the ones he loves. Maybe this is one of those times he _can't_ rely on himself for strength.

They're together for more than one reason, after all.


End file.
